Indulgence
by mrsgrimstone23
Summary: A short glimpse into War's interactions with Cachexys.
As I'm washing up for the day, I hear a rustling sound in the adjoining room. I exit the washroom and scan my chamber, my eyes landing quickly on the gaunt figure sprawled across my sofa. It's been months since I've laid eyes on Cachexys, but he still stirs the same hunger in my loins that he did when I first found him so very long ago. Logically, I know we gods can't use our powers on one another, but my hunger for Cachexys, god of famine, is so great that I sometimes wonder if he's found a way to skirt that "rule".

After taking a long moment to admire his fragile, yet beautiful, frame, I lock eyes with Cachexys. The hunger I see there is, I'm sure, mirrored in my own eyes. As eager as I am to devour him, I force myself to saunter over and casually sit beside him.

Cachexys has not broken eye contact. He cocks his head to the side. Licks his lips. Brushes a stray hair from his forehead. Such innocuous motions, yet I find them to be exceedingly sensual. I reach up and brush my thumb across his lower lip. His tongue darts out, just barely catching a taste of my thumb before I draw it away. Cachexys shifts himself onto my lap, his hands finding my hair. Grabbing fistfuls of it, he pulls me into a fierce, bruising kiss. I indulge the god of famine for only a handful of seconds before I take control. I bite his lip so hard that I draw blood. The sound that escapes from Cachexys is maddening, but I maintain my composure. Barely. I lick the blood that has pooled at the corner of his mouth, and let out a growl.

In one fluid motion, I stand and lift Cachexys. He eyes the bed, but I have no intention of making him so comfortable. I set him down, not quite gently, on the rug in front of the fireplace. He moves to kiss me again, but I roughly push him back. Pulling his head to one side, I suck and bite at his exposed neck, marking him as mine. Once I am satisfied that he is thoroughly bruised, I move to unbutton his shirt. I slide it off his shoulders, but do not remove it completely. I sink my teeth into his left nipple, worrying the other between my thumb and forefinger. Propped up on his elbows so he can watch me, Cachexys cries out in a mix of pleasure and pain, which only serves to urge me onward. As I start to unbuckle his belt, he reaches to unbutton my shirt. He's being rather bold today. I don't know where he got the idea that he could be so forward with me, but I will have to get it out of his head. It's difficult enough, dealing with this strange and agonizing effect he has on me, without him attempting to gain even a small amount of dominance. And I can't let myself give even an inch, or I'm afraid I will be lost completely within Cachexys' depths.

I slap him, hard, and he is knocked the small distance to the ground. I grab his wrists, and raise them above his head. Holding them with one hand, I make a fist with the other. It makes contact with Cachexys jaw, and the god howls in pain. Three times I land a blow, each one in the exact same position as the last. Then, before he can recover, I grab him by his hair and lift him to face me, ensuring that our eyes are fixed on each other. "You are not in control here, Cachexys. Do not have any doubt about that," I snarl. Cachexys averts his eyes, casts them to the floor. His mouth filled with blood, he mutters an apology. I suppose it'll do, for now. I release his hair and undo my belt, sliding my trousers to the floor. Grabbing his hair once again, I push him onto his knees. He knows well what to do now. I stop him before I finish, hauling him upward and then toward my coffee table. I loosen my grip, and he turns to look at me. I pull him forward and kiss him full on the mouth, a small reward for once again being a good pet.

I take care as I trail kisses along his jawline, eliciting delightful sounds. Slowly, I remove his clothing, biting and sucking what I like along the way. I discard my shirt, and then turn my attention back to Cachexys. His breathing is quicker than normal, and though I'm sure it's nigh on impossible, I swear I see a light blush on cheeks. Meeting my gaze, Cachexys asks a silent question, and I nod, giving him permission. He reaches down and begins stroking himself. I watch with hungry eyes, my own member aching, but I do nothing to alleviate it. Before Cachexys can reach his climax, I move toward him. I reach down and stop his hand, kissing him once more. Then I grab his hips and flip him roughly onto his stomach. I cannot delay this any further. I need to have him. I quickly prepare him for entry, then push into his warmth. Cachexys hisses at the initial pain, but his hissing soon turns to gasps of pleasure as I thrust into him. Although I would like for this feeling to last much longer, I finish quickly.

Cachexys is taking gasping breaths, shaking from pleasure as I leave him empty.


End file.
